


Sweet Relieving

by Dira Sudis (dsudis)



Series: Sweet Like Honey [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossdressing, Dom Bucky Barnes, Established Relationship, Feminization, M/M, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Roleplay, Sub Steve Rogers, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky wanted him to play along, didn't he? So he'd play, and play to win.</p><p>(A direct continuation of "Slow Like Honey," so read that first!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Relieving

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to feanorinleatherpants for the [extremely inspiring and extremely NSFW fanart](http://feanorinleatherpants.tumblr.com/post/123186487810/art-inspired-by-slow-like-honey-a-gift-for) for "Slow Like Honey," which definitely encouraged me to write this one, and to Ylixia for test-reading!

Steve lost track of how many times he'd almost shot off before he got the nerve to push away from Bucky's hands and his wicked mouth. "Bucky, can you--I need..."

He needed to come, or at least to catch his breath. He felt dizzy and drunk from being so close to the edge for so long.

Bucky just looked at him for a moment, dazed, like he was as lost as Steve was. That made him feel better even before Bucky said, "Of course, sweetheart. I'm being greedy, aren't I? Take your time."

Steve couldn't help smiling back. 

The whole front of the chemise was wet from Bucky's mouth where it wasn't soaked from Steve sweating through it. His nipples were so red they showed right through the wet silk, and the lacy hem was pushed up to his hips, puddling over his cock. He was harder than he'd ever been in his life, his whole length a desperate purple-red.

Bucky was just about as wound up, Steve realized, looking down at his pants. There was a wet spot where the head of his cock was straining against the cloth, and he was breathing nearly as hard as Steve was, for all he was still perfectly buttoned up. There was a smear of pink lipstick under his lower lip.

Steve touched his own mouth. His lips were wet and tingling, and all the lipstick seemed to be gone now. He swallowed hard, already wanting to kiss Bucky again and knowing it would just end the same way it had the last dozen times--with Bucky still not letting him finish.

"You thirsty, honey?" Bucky asked, squeezing his hands on Steve's hips over the chemise. "Should I go get you a lemonade?"

Steve nodded. He was nearly sure there wasn't any actual lemonade in the apartment, and honestly if there was he'd drink a gallon of it right now. "Please, Bucky."

"Of course." Bucky twisted to deposit Steve on the couch without letting him stand. Steve grabbed the cushions on either side of him with both hands while Bucky fiddled with the chemise, tugging the hem down as far as it would go over the obscene thrust of Steve's dick. 

Bucky kissed his forehead and then straightened up. "You're not gonna get into trouble if I leave you alone for a minute, will you, angel?"

Steve shook his head. "I'll be good."

"That's my girl," Bucky murmured, flicking his fingers through Steve's hair to neaten it before he walked away. 

He didn't even go out of Steve's sight, really, but Steve was still tempted to shove the chemise up and finish himself off in the ten seconds Bucky had his back turned. He could do it, he was close enough, it wouldn't take more than a few touches.

He didn't. He had promised to be good.

Bucky straightened up from the icebox with a bottle of beer in his hand. He opened it and took a long drink while he stood there, just looking at Steve. Steve looked back, trembling with the effort of keeping still.

"You're just as pretty as a picture, babydoll, you know that?" 

Steve licked his lips, and Bucky snapped his fingers as he took another drink of beer.

"You're right," he said when he lowered the bottle. "Of course. I'll be right back." 

Bucky set his beer down on the table and hurried off into the bedroom. Now he really was out of sight. Steve held on tight to the couch cushions and didn't even let himself squirm. He barely breathed.

When Bucky came back it was just to lean over Steve, dropping something into his lap as he pressed a kiss to Steve's hot cheek. "There you go, babydoll. Now I'll get you that nice cool drink."

Steve looked down and bit his lip to hold back a moan. The shiny silver tube of the lipstick was lying right in the crease of his hip. Steve had to let go of the couch cushion and pick it up and _put more lipstick on_ , all while not touching his dick. 

He did it, every motion careful and deliberate. First he made his right hand let go of the cushion, and then he picked up the little tube. His hands were shaking, so it took a couple of tries before he could get it open. He closed his eyes, opened his mouth, and swiped the lipstick on by feel.

When he opened his eyes, Bucky was standing there holding a dainty little half-pint glass Steve couldn't remember ever seeing in their kitchen before, filled with something that had better be beer. 

"You've got just a little..." Bucky reached out and rubbed along the underside of Steve's lip with his thumb. "There, doll. Perfect. Here's your lemonade."

Bucky took the lipstick from Steve's hand, pressing the cool glass into his grip.

Steve let his eyes close as he took a sip--beer, thank God. He opened his eyes to see whether Bucky thought he was being properly ladylike and found that Bucky was leaning back in the far corner of the couch, taking another long pull from his bottle of beer.

Steve watched the motion of Bucky's throat as he swallowed. He had an idea that seemed, right then, like it might save him from completely losing his mind before Bucky let him finish off.

Bucky wanted him to play along, didn't he? So he'd play, and play to win.

Steve took another sip of beer, lowering his gaze and ducking his head as demurely as he knew how. He doubted it was anywhere near right, but he figured Bucky would get the idea. He set his glass down on the floor and turned toward Bucky, knotting his hands shyly on his knees.

Bucky was smiling. "You need something, sweetheart?"

"I don't want you to think I'm a bad girl," Steve hedged, looking at Bucky through his lashes.

Bucky smiled wider. "I could never think that. You're my girl, you know I love you. I want you to have fun."

Steve smiled at that assurance that he was on the right track. Then he swallowed, trying to be demure again as he carried on with the plan. 

"Would you--would you let me touch you a little, the way you've been touching me? You've been making me feel so good and I just want to see if I can't do the same for you."

Bucky's eyelids dropped to half-mast, but Steve still felt the heat of his gaze all over. He shivered under it, feeling himself blush hot again. He wasn't asking to do anything he and Bucky hadn't done by the time they were fifteen, but dressed up like this--playing at being Bucky's girl--it almost did feel just as new as he was pretending. 

"Oh, sweetheart, of course," Bucky said, unfastening the first button of his shirt. "I haven't been fair at all. You must be so curious--a nice girl like you, you've never even seen a fella with his shirt off, have you?"

Steve shook his head and scooted toward Bucky. "Could I do it?"

Bucky nodded and dropped his hands to his thighs. "Come here, babydoll."

Steve moved eagerly. He was awkward under Bucky's gaze, and with the aching weight of his cock jutting out, but he managed it pretty well. In a minute he was straddled across Bucky's lap again. And this time Bucky's hands stayed down, not distracting him too much. 

Bucky leaned back ostentatiously, folding his hands behind his head. "You just take your time, angel."

Steve nodded, accepting the implicit instruction not to rush. His hands shook as he unfastened the next button of Bucky's shirt. The skin revealed, just below Bucky's collarbones, was damp with sweat, and Steve smiled, flicking a glance up at Bucky, at that evidence that he wasn't the only one suffering.

Bucky winked.

Steve flattened his hands on Bucky's chest, bracing himself as he leaned in to give Bucky a quick kiss. Then he ducked his head and kissed Bucky's throat, pressing hard with his lips to be sure of leaving a pink print behind. He pulled back and admired the shape of it--not perfect like you saw in movies, but good enough to know exactly what it was.

"You wanna sign your work, too, sweetheart?"

"Everybody already knows it's mine," Steve replied without thinking, and then glanced up to meet Bucky's eyes, not sure if Bucky would think that was playacting or not. He wasn't even sure if it really had been.

"Sure is," Bucky said simply, tilting his chin up and flexing his shoulders to remind Steve what he'd been doing. 

Steve leaned in and nuzzled his way to the open collar of Bucky's shirt, kissing the base of his throat where his collarbones met. Steve flicked his tongue out to taste the sweat gathered there, and he felt Bucky shiver under him.

He undid the next couple of buttons on Bucky's shirt while kissing softly at his throat. He fumbled a little, not looking, but he got Bucky's shirt open far enough to find that he wasn't wearing an undershirt. His fingers brushed bare skin as he pushed Bucky's shirt open, and then Steve ducked his head lower, kissing the curve of Bucky's chest, licking the brown nub of a nipple. 

Bucky twitched under him and Steve yanked another button open so he could get at it better, licking and sucking. He wanted Bucky to feel what he'd been feeling, to feel the first little taste of the way he'd been driving Steve crazy. Bucky actually had some muscle on him, his chest well padded over his ribs; if either of them had tits, it was Bucky.

But Steve was the one in the chemise, and Bucky was the one who tugged Steve away, gently but firmly. "You don't have to do that, angel, just kiss me."

Steve made a little frustrated noise but went where Bucky wanted him, leaning in for another kiss. Bucky stayed slumped back, so Steve put his knees down and tilted into him, rubbing his chest against Bucky's, the lace scratching gently between them. 

Steve felt Bucky's whole body quake at that sensation. He grinned against Bucky's mouth and reached down, putting his hand just to the side of where Bucky's cock was tenting his pants. He pushed down to draw the fabric tight.

Bucky huffed and put his hand around Steve's wrist. Steve struggled to remember the part he was playing, the way to make Bucky say yes. 

"Don't be mad," he tried, and that made Bucky jerk back and look at him with a strange expression of worry.

That was Bucky's honest face, not playing at all. He looked worried, just for a second, that Steve was actually scared of making him mad.

Steve winked, and Bucky's expression went back to the mask of fond amusement he'd been wearing all night. He squeezed Steve's wrist, hard but not over the line into pain. 

"Why should I be mad at you, sweetheart? I just need you to watch where you put your hands, that's all."

"What if I wanted to, though?" Steve asked. He bit his lip and ducked his head for good measure, giving Bucky a sideways-tilted look. 

Bucky's grip on his wrist gentled, and his thumb stroked up along the soft inside, making Steve shiver. 

"Wanted what, babydoll?" Bucky's voice had gone low and rough with wanting, and Steve was so close to getting him to give up the game he could taste it.

"Wanted to watch," Steve said. "To see, I mean, I just--I'm curious, and I can see you're hard. I've never seen anything like that before, Bucky."

"I'll bet you haven't," Bucky replied, looking him up and down. "Nice girl like you, huh."

"Not _very_ nice," Steve offered, raising a hand to flap the wet front of the chemise away from his chest. Bucky's gaze dropped to it, exactly as if Steve had tits he was showing by doing it. Steve watched Bucky's face as he rubbed his own nipple through the clinging cloth. Bucky's eyes got dark and intent, and he licked his lips like he'd rather have them on Steve again.

Steve couldn't stand that, though, not until Bucky was more interested in getting both of them off than keeping up Steve's punishment. 

"Please show me?" Steve said as prettily as he could.

Bucky's gaze stayed at Steve's chest and then dragged slowly up. He smiled, also slowly, wicked and hot. 

"Show you what, sweetheart? Tell me just what you're asking for."

Steve's cheeks burned as he tried to think of what to say. Nice girls--well, nice girls probably didn't call it _anything_ , but he was extra sure they didn't call it a cock or a dick or any of the words he'd use with Bucky or any other guy, rough and casual. And if he broke out of the part he was playing now, Bucky would go right back to teaching Steve how to be a good girl, kiss him again and lick and touch and drive him wild, and--

"Your, um," Steve groped for a word. "Your thing-a-ling," he tried, his voice coming out triumphant and mortified all at once. 

Bucky grinned hugely. "Is that what you call it, sweetheart?"

Steve shrugged. "Just something I heard one time, Bucky. Is that wrong?"

"Not wrong, babydoll. Not at all. Just kind of a... mouthful."

Steve couldn't help squirming at the way Bucky said it, the filthy promise-threat in just that word. 

God, didn't he want a mouthful. And God, wouldn't a nice girl, any girl at all, run screaming from the idea, if she even understood what Bucky was getting at. 

"Should I say something else, then?" Steve's voice shook. His hand was still so close to Bucky's cock that he could feel the twitches of it where he was pressing down on Bucky's pants. Bucky's hand was still holding his in place.

"If you're real daring, maybe," Bucky said. "You're pretty daring, aren't you?"

"I trust you, Bucky," Steve said, for himself and the impossible not-nice nice girl he was pretending to be. 

"Oh, I know you do," Bucky said. He caught Steve's chin, rubbing his thumb gently along the underside of Steve's lip. 

"If you want to see my _cock_ , babydoll, I want to hear you say so. You think you can get those pretty lips around a word like that?"

Steve licked his lips, thinking of what he really wanted to get his lips around. He could, if Bucky would just let him, if he didn't have to pretend to be a nice girl who'd never do such a thing. 

But maybe he could encourage Bucky to give in to the temptation to coax a nice girl do something really nasty. He just had to come at it the right way. 

Steve put his left hand down on Bucky's thigh, feeling for an entirely different bulge in his pants. Bucky's grip on Steve's right wrist tightened, but he didn't say anything, and he didn't stop Steve from pushing the little tube up and out of his pocket from the outside.

"Lemme fix my face, Bucky," Steve said, shaking off Bucky's grip. 

Bucky let out a shaky breath and folded his hands behind his head again.

Steve put on the lipstick slow and careful, keeping his eyes on Bucky while he did it. His hand didn't shake at all this time. He put the lipstick aside when he was done with it, pursing his lips in an exaggerated kiss, and then he stalled a little more. He tried to remember every girl he'd ever seen peering into a compact mirror or a plate-glass window, fiddling at his eyelashes with the backs of his fingers, fluffing his hair. 

When Bucky's hands closed on his thighs and Bucky's eyes were dark and hungry, Steve blinked a couple of times and said, voice all high and soft, "Please, Bucky. Please let me see your..."

He hesitated, touching his teeth to his pink-painted lip and squirming, like this was the embarrassing thing, after everything else--like _this_ was the line Bucky was pushing him over. 

"Your _cock_."

Bucky let out a long, shaky breath and smiled. "Oh, angel, you know I can't tell you no. Put your hands behind your back, though, will you? Let me just show you. If you touch me I might forget to be a gentleman."

"Not you, Bucky," Steve said, sweet and loyal and barely smirking at all with his painted mouth. He put his hands behind his back, gripping his left wrist with his right hand. "You could never."

"Sweetheart..." Bucky unfastened his belt and opened his pants, shoving his drawers down just enough to bring his cock out over the top. "Sometimes I think you're too daring for your own good."

Steve made his eyes wide at the sight of Bucky's cock and only squirmed a little in his precarious perch on Bucky's thighs. His own cock throbbed at the sight of Bucky's, looking every bit as hard and needy as he was. The head was shiny with pre-come, flushed really dark like it got when Bucky dragged things out like this, although Steve didn't think Bucky had ever teased both of them quite this badly. 

Bucky kept his hand wrapped around the shaft, showing just the head of his cock to Steve. 

"Couldn't I," Steve said, breathy and shy as he flexed his fingers around his wrist and rolled his shoulders. "Bucky, couldn't I touch you just a little? Please?"

Bucky groaned. "Show me one finger, babydoll."

Steve shivered in anticipation and held up his right hand, forefinger extended. Bucky wrapped a hand around Steve's wrist and brought his hand down until Steve's finger tapped against Bucky's lips. 

"Just this, sweetheart. If you want to touch me, you use this and nothing else. Understood?"

Steve nodded.

Bucky's grip tightened on Steve's wrist, and then Bucky put out his tongue and licked up the underside of Steve's finger from the base to the tip. Steve gave a startled little gasp even before Bucky closed his lips on the tip of Steve's finger and sucked, his eyes on Steve's all the time.

Steve moaned, tightening his knees against Bucky's thighs. He clenched his left hand into a fist to keep from grabbing at his own cock. Just the _idea_ of Bucky's mouth was as much as he could bear right now.

Bucky tugged Steve's finger free of his mouth. "You understand, honey? You know what I want you to do?"

Steve nodded. He knew exactly what Bucky wanted from him, and he knew Bucky wasn't going to just ask for it; Steve was going to have to keep playing this game, and maneuver his way to doing what he and Bucky both wanted.

"I understand."

Bucky's tongue flicked out once more, brushing the pad of Steve's fingertip.

"Wet, sweetheart. Don't forget that. Wet's much nicer. But you know that, don't you?"

Bucky glanced down at Steve's crotch, where the bottom of the chemise barely covered his cock. The silk and lace were soaked with sweat and pre-come.

"Are you getting wet for me, angel? You are, aren't you?"

Steve nodded quickly. "I never been so wet, Buck. I could--if you want, I'm so wet, you could--"

"Shh," Bucky said, pressing the sound against Steve's finger. "We're taking our time, sweetheart. We're going nice and slow. And you wanted to touch me, didn't you?"

Steve nodded again, swallowing hard and trying to focus. 

Bucky kept hold of his wrist, guiding Steve's hand down to Bucky's lap. Bucky still had his other hand wrapped tight around his cock, holding himself back. He slid that hand a little lower, letting Steve see an inch of his cock past the head.

Steve reached out with his one wet finger. It was easy to go slow, to tremble like he'd never done this before, like he didn't know how to touch Bucky at all. The first touch of his finger against the head of Bucky's cock made Bucky's breath go out. Steve's cock jerked in sympathy, and he tried to make that little touch good, circling his finger all around and spiraling down to curl the length of his finger around Bucky's cock, just under the head.

Bucky grunted, squeezing tighter with the hand he had on his cock, and Steve saw pre-come pearl up from the opening. 

He shot Bucky a look through his eyelashes, but Bucky's eyes had gone dark and glassy with wanting. Steve smiled and touched his finger right there, rubbing his fingertip over that bead of liquid. 

Bucky's eyes went wide and his whole body jerked. Steve yanked his hand back, easily breaking Bucky's grip.

"Sorry," he said, sweetly, like he thought maybe he'd hurt Bucky. "I just saw you were getting wet, and I thought--my finger ought to be wet, too."

"Good thinking, babydoll," Bucky said. "But I think I shouldn't've let you start this. You're driving me wild with just your little finger there."

"Oh," Steve said, and he tapped his finger against his painted pink lower lip. Bucky's eyes followed hungrily, and Steve knew the wetness would gleam on the pink.

He flicked his tongue out to taste, and Bucky's eyes closed altogether. Steve swallowed the familiar taste, too much _Bucky_ and _sex_ in his mind to register as bitter or salt or anything else. A good girl would probably hate the taste, or at least be shocked out of her wits by it, but it made his mouth water for more.

"If you don't want me to touch anymore..." Steve said slowly.

Bucky's eyes opened, and Steve smeared his fingertip deliberately back and forth over his lower lip.

"Maybe I could just look?" Steve offered, like he had no idea where Bucky wanted him. "I won't touch if you would just let me get a good look. I could kneel on the floor, that would put me close enough to see it real well."

"Stevie," Bucky said, his voice gone honestly ragged. 

Steve bit his lip, uncertain all over again--had he pushed too far? Had he ruined the game instead of moving it along?

Bucky brought both hands up to Steve's face, pulling him down carefully into a kiss. Steve tightened his thighs on Bucky's so he could maintain his position and wouldn't lean into Bucky's cock, which just made Bucky moan against his lips. Steve shivered at the feel of him, but Bucky kept the kiss light--probably hardly smudged Steve's lipstick. 

When Bucky let go Steve sat up again. Bucky reached over for a cushion. 

"You wanna get on your knees, sweetheart, I won't tell you no. Just to look."

"Just to look," Steve agreed primly, and took the cushion to kneel on as Bucky splayed his thighs out to make room. 

Steve set his hands on Bucky's thighs and leaned in close. Bucky had a hand wrapped around his cock again, tilting it toward Steve. 

He actually did look for a minute; it wasn't often that he stopped to really _look_ when Bucky was naked and hard. He studied the texture of that stretched skin, the color of it, dark as a bruise where it was flushed with blood, contrasting against the lighter olive tone of Bucky's fingers. He watched another drop of fluid pearl up.

Steve looked up at Bucky and licked his lips, leaning in another fraction of an inch to inhale the smell of him, sharp with sweat and sex and pent-up need. He kept his eyes on Bucky, or tried to though his eyelashes fluttered. Steve honestly wasn't sure whether it was that he leaned in a little further or that Bucky's hand moved, but finally, finally, the head of Bucky's cock bumped gently against his lips.

"Oh!" Steve jerked back, raising a hand to his lips in as maidenly a fashion as he could manage, trying not to laugh at the memory of how much like their first try it actually was. "Oh! Bucky!"

Bucky clicked his tongue, swallowing his own laugh. He put on a stern face, and Steve could see him slide back into control of the game. 

"Now, angel, I told you you were only to look, not to touch," Bucky said sternly. 

Steve shivered down to the pit of his stomach with anticipation of what was coming next. He squeezed both hands on Bucky's thighs.

"I'm sorry, Buck, I just wanted to--oh." He looked away, playing ashamed. "Oh, now you really do think I'm a bad girl, don't you?"

"Not bad, no," Bucky said slowly, and the hand he didn't have wrapped around his cock settled on Steve's cheek, drawing him gently back in. "Just too daring for your own good, like I said."

"It's just," Steve said. "I suppose it's hardly--hardly polite--"

"Oh, sweetheart, we're a long way past polite. Just tell me what you were thinking, getting so close when I told you not to."

Steve was nearly back to where he'd started, safely between Bucky's thighs. Barely the length of his hand separated his face from Bucky's cock, still gripped tight in Bucky's left hand. He looked back and forth from it to Bucky's face, screwing up the courage to say it.

"It--you--it smells different there. Not just like sweat. I was just curious, Bucky."

"It's all right to be curious, babydoll." Bucky's thumb shifted, brushing the corner of his mouth. "But tell me the truth, is that all you wanted to do?"

Steve squirmed a little. There was no end to what he wanted to do. Not a bit of it was something a nice girl could possibly put into words.

Bucky leaned forward, curling down to murmur low and filthy and sweet into Steve's ear. "I saw you licking that finger. I think maybe you wanted to taste, too."

Steve shut his eyes and shivered.

"I don't want to make you do anything you wouldn't like, honey," Bucky murmured. "Especially not something like this. It's perfectly natural for a sweet girl like you to be curious, but I need to hear you say what you want."

He pulled back then, tilting Steve's chin up with his fingers. Steve opened his eyes and met Bucky's--teasing and challenging and not backing down.

Steve swallowed and braced himself as well as he could while still remembering to be small and sweet and hesitant. "I want to taste your cock, Bucky. I want it in my mouth."

" _In_ your mouth, babydoll?" 

Bucky put on a startled face, and Steve realized he was supposed to let himself be coaxed through a few intervening steps--Bucky's finger in his mouth, maybe, or licking his actual cock, kissing it, before Bucky would let him take it.

Steve wasn't going to last that long. He played his part to the hilt, blinking quickly like he might cry.

"Oh! Oh, now I've done it--"

"No, no," Bucky said quickly, cupping Steve's cheek and leaning in to press a kiss to his forehead. "Oh, no, you just surprised me--"

"'Cause I'm so _fast_ ," Steve said, hoping the waver in his voice sounded more like worry than desperation. 

"Shh, shh, no," Bucky murmured. "Not a sweet girl like you. Just means you really love me, don't you, sweetheart? Just as much as I love you. I know you wouldn't want to do this with just anyone. But you know I can't say no to my girl when she wants something."

Steve parted his lips, pushing his tongue forward just enough to show, and Bucky's gaze dropped to it. 

"Wider than that, honey," Bucky said, low and hoarse. 

Steve closed his eyes and opened up, clutching tight at Bucky's thighs. 

"You should see this, babydoll," Bucky murmured. "Open your eyes for me."

Steve looked straight up at Bucky--his eyes were dark and hungry--and then down at Bucky's cock. Bucky guided Steve in with that gentle hand on his cheek until Steve couldn't even properly see Bucky's cock anymore. 

Bucky bumped it against Steve's lower lip again, dragging it back and forth. Steve could feel the wetness of it smearing into his lipstick. He could already almost taste it, though his tongue was still politely pressed to the back of his lower lip, waiting.

Slowly, slowly, Bucky pushed his cock into Steve's mouth, letting the head of it rest on his tongue.

Steve couldn't hold back a little moan, closing his lips around Bucky's cock at last. He pressed his tongue flat against it to get at that bitter-bright sex taste. He sucked, softly, trying to be ladylike. Bucky gave him just a fraction of an inch more, pushing in against Steve's eager tongue. 

Then he pulled away and Steve whined high in his throat. Bucky's hand on his cheek held him still, and Steve kept his mouth open wide, begging for more. 

"You like that, sweetheart?" Bucky murmured, sounding hoarse and ragged himself. "You like your first taste of cock? You like having it in your mouth?"

Steve kept his mouth open instead of saying something disastrous like, _Give me enough of it to actually suck and we'll see_. He nodded instead, keeping his wet lips open wide, his tongue softly pressing forward.

"You want some more, don't you?" Bucky murmured, running his thumb along Steve's lower lip where it was wet. Steve was going to start drooling from keeping his mouth open so wide, and he hardly even cared. He couldn't get any wetter.

Steve nodded again, making a pleading noise without closing his mouth enough to speak, and Bucky's hand was on his cheek again, holding him steady. Bucky's cock dipped into his mouth, just the head pushing between Steve's lips. Steve fluttered his eyelashes, keeping his mouth wide, his eyes on Bucky's begging for more.

He knew Bucky wanted more; he'd been holding off just as long as Steve had. He had to be desperate to come. But he only rubbed the head of his cock against Steve's tongue, dragging it against Steve's lower lip. Steve whimpered but still didn't close his mouth. Bucky pushed in just a little further, letting his knuckle press against Steve's lip where he still had his hand around his cock. 

Steve closed his eyes, closed his lips, and sucked in soft, quick pulses against Bucky's dick, swallowing down the taste of him while he could get it. His own cock was throbbing, begging him for friction. He would have rubbed himself off against Bucky's shin if he thought Bucky would let him. 

When Bucky pulled away again, Steve let out something close to an actual sob.

"Shh, sweetheart," Bucky murmured. "That was enough, that was perfect. You looked so pretty with your lips around my cock."

"Please, Buck," Steve tried. "Please just let me taste it a little more."

" _Tsk_. Don't be greedy, honey. You wanted a taste and I gave you one. I know I've been letting you be adventurous, but I haven't forgotten that I promised to show you a good time tonight. I can't do that when you're down on your knees, now can I?"

Steve turned his head quickly and caught Bucky's thumb, sucking the whole length of it into his mouth and hollowing his cheeks around it, sucking and licking for all he was worth. He kept his eyes on Bucky the whole time. He saw Bucky's eyes flutter closed, saw Bucky's cock jump in his grip, more pre-come spilling from it.

Then Bucky jerked his thumb free of his mouth and caught Steve's chin in a hold just this side of painful. 

"That's it, Stevie," Bucky said, his voice gone rough in that way that meant he was just about too hot to think straight. "You promised to behave for me. You want to be a punk who can't keep his word, you can go in the other room and do any damn thing you want with your own hands. But if you want one more chance to be my good girl..."

Steve closed his eyes for a second and focused on breathing. He could walk away. Bucky would be even more annoyed than when Steve had had to apologize in the first place, but they'd fought worse before. 

He didn't want to fight. He wanted to come, and he wanted Bucky to be happy with him, and he wanted more than anything to know just what the hell Bucky was planning to do next.

Steve opened his eyes, touching his teeth to his lips again. He said in his softest, most penitent voice, "I'm awful sorry, Bucky. I do wanna be a good girl for you. I just got carried away."

"What else, babydoll?" Bucky said, tilting Steve's chin up a little higher.

"Please," Steve tried. "Please, give me another chance. I love you so--"

Bucky cut him off with a kiss, and this time it was as rough and hungry as Steve felt. He groaned and yielded to it, letting Bucky bow him back.

When Bucky broke the kiss, he said, "I know you do, honey. I always know that. Now if you want to be real sweet to me, you get up off your knees and lay down here with your hands folded behind your head."

Steve obeyed, letting Bucky help him up without trying to pull away from that supporting hand. Bucky stood up, tucking himself away and straightening his clothes while Steve tugged his chemise down and settled on the couch.

"Pretty as a picture," Bucky murmured, his eyes raking over the whole length of Steve's body as he lay on the couch. Steve looked down at himself and wondered, not for the first time, what the hell Bucky saw when he looked. Steve saw a skinny, bony body dressed in crumpled, wet silk, his cock jutting up obscenely. He bent his knees a little more, trying to smooth the line, and Bucky seemed to take it for shyness.

"Don't hide from me, sweetheart." Bucky stepped in and put a hand on each of Steve's knees, tugging him around so he was lying diagonally on the couch, his head and folded arms tucked into the corner and his ass right on the edge of a cushion. His right leg hung off, and Bucky pushed his knees wide apart, spreading his legs open and giving Bucky a clear view of his crotch.

Steve squirmed under the scrutiny even though he meant to keep still for Bucky. He could keep his chin up and his gaze steady when people made fun of him, when they looked right through him. Bucky looking at him like Steve was everything he wanted, like he wasn't playing when he called Steve beautiful--that was much harder to bear.

"There's my girl," Bucky murmured, folding down to his knees with his hands still holding Steve's thighs spread wide open. "Being so good for me, aren't you, Stevie?"

"Tryin'," Steve muttered, squirming more as Bucky kissed the insides of his thighs. 

"That's a good start," Bucky said seriously. "I told you I was gonna teach you a lesson, didn't I? About being patient and taking your time when you show a girl a good time."

Steve huffed. "I'm never gonna have your way with the ladies, Buck."

"Course not," Bucky said easily. "But someday you're gonna have _your_ way with a lady--"

Steve groaned and tried to kick him, but Bucky caught his ankle easily and kissed him higher on the inside of his thigh, tantalizingly close to his balls. 

"And you're gonna know how to treat her nice, Stevie. You're gonna remember what I taught you about taking your time and showing a girl a good time."

"What girl is ever gonna--"

Bucky _bit_ him that time, so close his smooth-shaved cheek brushed against Steve's balls. His hips jerked at the sharp jolt of pain and the soft touch.

"You're gonna remember," Bucky said firmly. "So you be a good girl and pay attention now, sweetheart, because you gotta know what you're doing with a girl. Girls aren't easy like us fellas, you gotta put in some time and effort."

Steve looked down at Bucky between his thighs, his cock jutting up red and painfully hard between them, his balls drawn tight.

"Bucky, what am I gonna about girls from--"

Bucky's hand closed on his balls and gave another slow, relentless pull. 

Steve's words dissolved into a whine. He arched his back, trying to pull away, but Bucky wouldn't let go. Steve finally went limp, panting and beyond resisting. His dick was wilting a little now, but he was still a long way from looking anything like a girl from where Bucky was sitting. 

"Now you hush and listen to me," Bucky said sternly, both hands on the insides of Steve's thighs. He rubbed circles there, spreading Steve's legs wider and pushing them up. 

Steve hitched his hips, tilting the way Bucky wanted him, and Bucky slid one hand down under his tailbone, tilting his crotch up higher, like he wanted Steve to be able to see what Bucky was doing. His cock tipped toward his belly button, the wetness at the head dripping down.

"I know you think _this_ is what it's all about," Bucky said, leaning in so his lips almost touched the head of Steve's cock, throbbing and oversensitive even now that he wasn't on the edge of coming--although if Bucky leaned in a little further it wouldn't take him long. 

"Guys have it pretty easy, this thing's all big and obvious, but girls have their own version, just like we've got tits. It's tiny and tucked away, but it gets hard just the same when they're excited, and if you can find it and give it a little rub, or a lick--"

Bucky's tongue flicked out, just brushing over the underside of Steve's cockhead. Steve made a strangled noise and his cock jerked, but Bucky was already pulling away.

"It's awful sensitive, though," he said, with a wicked smile. "So you gotta be careful not to give her too much right on that spot."

"Bucky," Steve said helplessly. "Buck, please--"

"Shh, just pay attention, babydoll, we'll get there." Bucky's mouth was at the base of his cock. "You can try the indirect approach, though, just work around it so she gets a little friction but not too much."

Bucky's mouth was soft and wet at the base of his cock, his tongue working against the straining flesh, and Steve moaned and tried to push into it. It wasn't enough to make him come, but he could already feel his balls getting tight.

And then Bucky's mouth was gone, only to settle again on his balls, sucking and nuzzling at one side and then the other. Steve was vaguely aware that he was making a sound like sobbing, and there was a trail of fluid hanging down from the head of his cock to his belly, and Bucky was _talking again_.

"And don't think you can only use your lips and tongue--girls got lots of sensitive places where they like a little pressure. You can put that beak of yours to use--" Bucky nuzzled at Steve's cock, dragging the tip of his nose up the underside and then dropping down to press it into the hair at the base of Steve's cock, which put his mouth right over Steve's balls again. 

"Chin, too, if you get the angle right," Bucky murmured, and tilted his head a little, mouthing at the base of Steve's cock again while his chin was rubbing against Steve's balls. Steve was panting, making little breathy high-pitched sounds at every new touch. 

"But the main thing is," Bucky said, shifting his hand under Steve's ass to tilt him up further. Steve raised his legs overhead to balance, and Bucky used his free hand to spread Steve's thighs, opening him for Bucky's mouth.

It was only right then that he realized what Bucky was going for. His eyes went wide, and Bucky gave him a wicked wet smile, his lips red with use. 

"You gotta get her nice and wet if you want to get anywhere, Stevie," Bucky said, and then he ducked his head and pressed his tongue right to Steve's hole.

Steve yelped, kicking his heels convulsively and jerking away from that wet, hot touch. 

Bucky picked his head up and said, "Course if you do something she doesn't like, you gotta back off and gentle her down and see if she'll let you try again..."

"Bucky," Steve said breathlessly. He knew cocksucking was supposed to be the lowest, most disgusting thing, but--that was--

Bucky was nuzzling around the base of his cock again, and when he picked his head up to press his mouth to the head, he met Steve's eyes with a question in them. Steve just stared.

"Let me try again, sweetheart? Let me get you nice and wet?"

"Buck, you don't hafta--we've got--" but even as he said it he realized that Bucky wanted this. He'd maybe set up this whole scene just to drive Steve so crazy that he'd let Bucky do this for him.

"Who said anything about having to?" Bucky asked, his breath touching Steve's cock and making him want to writhe, want to shove his cock between Bucky's lips. "I said I would show you a good time, sweetheart, and you wouldn't believe what kind of good time you can have getting your pussy licked."

" _Buck_ ," Steve managed, but it wasn't no, and Bucky flashed a sharp, bright smile that said he knew it. 

"Just let me show you, babydoll. Try and be still for me, and keep your legs up if you can."

Steve let his head fall back, closing his eyes and giving up on seeing anything. Feeling it would be more than enough.

Bucky's breath was hot against his hole, giving Steve a moment to know that Bucky was there, up close and personal with his ass and about to get closer yet. 

Then there was that soft warm touch, Bucky's tongue swiping over him right there, sending a jolt of shocking sensation up Steve's spine. Bucky's hand flexed against his tailbone, keeping him tilted up for Bucky's mouth, and he licked again and again, pausing to nuzzle at Steve's balls as they drew tighter. 

Steve felt him spit and then lick again, pressing his tongue more firmly through the extra wetness. Steve squirmed and tried to push closer, the strangeness of it giving way to pleasure. It was like getting fucked without getting fucked--not the stretch and fullness of it, but those startling flashes of sensation from the drag of Bucky's cock in and out. 

Bucky's tongue woke up spots he hadn't known he could be touched, and the throbbing of his cock was getting hard to ignore, that tingle up and down his spine. He curled his toes, clenched his fists, but Bucky just kept working at his asshole, teasing with a fingertip now as well as his tongue, stretching Steve just barely open just to find new places to lick and touch. 

He realized abruptly that Bucky wasn't stopping, wasn't grabbing him by the balls and pulling him back from the edge. Steve didn't know if it was because Bucky was distracted by what he was doing or just didn't imagine that Steve could possibly get off on this, but he couldn't cheat and ruin it now.

"Bucky, m'gonna--stop, m'gonna come, you'll--"

"Stevie." Bucky had one finger still teasing at Steve's rim, barely inside and going no further, just tugging him open. "Sweetheart, can you come just like this for me? Do you want to come on my mouth?"

Steve half-sobbed and nodded.

"Look at me, angel," Bucky said, hooking that finger just inside.

Steve picked his head up and pushed up enough to see Bucky there, still practically facedown in Steve's wide open ass, his eyes sparkling, his mouth and chin soaking wet. 

"Tell me what you want, sweetheart. You want to come from having your pussy licked, you just say the word."

"Fucking--" Steve managed. 

Bucky _tsk_ ed and nipped at the cheek of his ass. "Not very ladylike language, angel. Try that again."

"Please," Steve managed, and it occurred to him, distantly, that he was going to get Bucky back for this and they were both going to enjoy the hell out of it. But first he had to finish getting punished. "Bucky, please, I want to come, I want to--please, l--lick my pussy, I'll be such a good girl--"

Bucky hummed an approving sound with his lips against Steve's ass and Steve wailed as the pleasure of it burned through him. Bucky was licking him again, his tongue twisting and pushing and flirting just inside, that one fingertip driving Steve wild. Steve stared at his cock jerking against his belly without being touched, his balls drawn drum-tight with readiness. Bucky just kept licking him, pushing him farther and farther and not stopping until Steve finally shot off, release rushing through him as he spilled all over his own belly, come dripping down into the puddle of silk and lace over his chest. 

Everything got lost in that long-delayed rush, and it took a while for him to notice Bucky moving, letting Steve's thighs down to rest against...

Steve opened his eyes to see Bucky sitting on his heels on the couch, Steve's thighs draped open over his. Bucky was holding Steve's dainty little glass of beer, taking a drink from it. He swished visibly, like he was cleaning his teeth, and swallowed before he leaned in, curling Steve right in half again to kiss him.

Steve felt hazy and drunk with pleasure, his whole body hot and soft as his tongue when Bucky's pressed against it. He could feel the press of Bucky's cock through his pants, rubbing gently against the wide-open wetness of Steve's ass.

"Don't make a mess of your clothes, Buck," Steve mumbled. "And don't pretend you got me all wet and ready and didn't plan on goin' all the way."

"That all right with you, babydoll?" Bucky murmured, ducking his head to kiss down along Steve's throat, slipping one hand under the rucked-up chemise to rub at his nipple. Steve squirmed in lazy pleasure.

"Come on, Buck, finish off," Steve murmured, squeezing his thighs around Bucky's sides. 

"Maybe I oughta get a rubber," Bucky said, but he'd already shifted back, reaching down between them to get his pants open and his cock out. The head of it rubbed against Steve's ass, sensitive and soft, ready for him. "Wouldn't want to knock you up, sweetheart."

"I think we can risk it," Steve said with a dopey smile. He reached down between them to touch himself, feeling how easy and yielding and wet he was, how Bucky had prepared him. He felt the heat of Bucky's cock against the back of his hand. "I know you'll stand by me if I get in trouble."

"Always, Stevie," Bucky murmured. 

Steve got his hand out of the way and let Bucky's cock take its place, pushing into him so slowly, like he was a virgin all over again, like Bucky was scared of hurting him. Better, this time, because neither of them was actually anything like scared anymore. Bucky's cock slid into him easily, stretching him deliciously and finding all those places Bucky had licked and stroked and lighting them up all over again. 

Steve gasped a little, squirming on just the head of Bucky's cock. Bucky rubbed one finger over Steve's rim, heightening the sensations.

"You know, babydoll," Bucky murmured. "Some lucky girls can go off twice in one night if you handle them the right way. Think we can get you there?"

Steve whined and curled his hand around his cock. He hadn't even gotten soft, really, and now Bucky was moving in little jabs, rubbing the head of his cock right against that little pleasure-spot inside. Steve barely had to stroke himself, his cock getting stiff again just from the way Bucky was fucking him at that shallow angle.

"That's it, angel," Bucky murmured, leaning low over him again and kissing him. "That's it. That's how you show a girl a good time."

Steve moaned and kissed back, but Bucky tilted his head away after a quick brush of lips.

"You'll remember this, won't you, Stevie?"

Steve nodded helplessly. He couldn't forget this if he wanted to.

"You'll remember," Bucky repeated. "When you finally meet some girl who's got the sense to hang on to you. You'll know how to treat her right. But you won't ever, ever touch her without thinking of me."

" _Buck_ \--" 

Bucky thrust into him hard, punching the air out of his lungs, filling him up and pinning him down. Steve pushed into it, his mouth open wide when Bucky scraped a kiss across his mouth, as much teeth as lips. Steve squeezed his hand on his own cock and squeezed down on Bucky's, and Bucky growled and moved, finally after all this teasing, fucking him hard and fast. 

Steve was coming again almost before Bucky got going, gasping under him and shooting off again. Bucky kept thrusting into him right through it, making Steve shake and moan, too sensitive to bear it. "Please, Bucky--"

"Say it," Bucky whispered fiercely. 

"I won't," Steve whispered. "I couldn't. It'll always be you, I'll always--"

Bucky's breath went out of him, too hard to be a sigh, and he curled down over Steve as he came, his hips jerking minutely against Steve's ass. His hair fell forward, damp with sweat and escaped from its pomade. Steve brushed it back, defying gravity, until Bucky moved to kiss him again, soft and sweet this time. 

"You won't forget either," Steve murmured when Bucky let him breathe.

Bucky picked his head up and looked down at him, and Steve hooked a thumb into the strap of his thoroughly wrecked chemise, tugging at it and smiling lazily. 

"You won't ever touch a girl without thinking of me," Steve said, running his thumb down to his nipple and rubbing it. "Whatever good time you show her, you'll be remembering when you taught me."

Bucky snorted and gave a crooked smile back. "I always was anyhow, Stevie. Why'd you think I was always dragging you along?" 

He rolled his hips, making Steve feel where they were still joined. "My good girl, my little punk, my anybody. It's always you. So don't run out on me next time just because we've got a couple of girls along, all right?"

"I'll try and be good," Steve said, pushing up to kiss Bucky's smile. "But if I'm not, maybe you'll just have to teach me my lesson all over again."


End file.
